Songfic Collections
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: A collection of 'one-shot' songfics about Gakuen Alice characters D Enjoy! OOC warnings. NxM, RxH and others may appear. 'One-shots' may be changed.Current status is a one-shot.


_**~Collection One: I Hate You, But I Love You Too ~**_

Collection One

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own either Gakuen Alice or the songs used in the production of this fanfic, but I own this fanfiction._

_**~NxM / RxH~**_

**Author's Notes:** Ohayo! This is Light-chan, back with another Gakuen Alice fic! These is my first ever songfic, so I hope you guys will be supportive of me and help me to improve this work and my other works! Please also try to take my poll (it's in my profile page) and I hope you guys all enjoy Collection One!

Collection One is dedicated to the following people because they have basically supported me throughout my entire fanfiction writing career since I first began! They are _***-dun-dun-dun-dun-***_ Chiaki Harukaze, Sakura Breeze and Miyaxbaybeex!!! Thanks to the three of you, from Light-chan =D

For everyone else, my very many thanks for encouraging me with all of your wonderful reviews! I don't think I'm that good a writer compared to other writers, but thanks a lot, everyone! ;)

**IMPORTANT!:** _**The song used in this one-shot is 'Suki? Kirai!? Suki!!!' by Kugimya Rie. Also, for now it is a one-shot songfic, but I may add other songfics as well =D This story also may have OOCs…be warned…**_

**Let's begin with Collection One:**

**I Hate You, But I Love You Too**

Hyuuga Natsume was sleeping again. To tell the truth, he was sleeping, but you wouldn't know it if you had never met him, seeing as his face was obscured by the manga covering his face.

Just then, the raven-haired boy of fifteen perked up his ears, as he heard a rather familiar sounding voice.

It was a sound he always listened out for, or rather, was forced to listen out for thanks to his body. No matter where he was, or whatever the time, he could always hear only the sound of this girl's voice resounding in the background.

Sakura Mikan's voice. It could be extremely screeching and loud, or transform into a voice that could sings songs that would probably hit the charts in hours. Natsume snorted softly. That girl – it was strange even till now to him. How could he possibly be able to hear her voice – and hers alone, even if they were in a disco with people screaming like crazy, or maybe if they were at a zoo, he could still hear her soft, kind voice talking to the animals in their enclosures.

Natsume laughed again. The zoo? Or a disco? His mind was seriously running wild by now. It was impossible for him to take her to anywhere, even if it was Central Town. For one thing, they were in Gakuen Alice, and in Gakuen Alice there existed no such thing such as a disco, let alone the zoo in the school.

It wasn't even a zoo. It was more like what the weird and scary animals in it had re-named it to be: Ruka Nogi's World.

Natsume smiled a tiny smile; thinking of his best friend Ruka, then suddenly shut his eyes tight as the familiar sound of a certain girl's footsteps approached him where he was lying, under his Sakura Tree in the school's courtyard. Ah, yes, and the last thing: _he wasn't dating her_.

The Fire Alice-user had often thought about the girl he loved, which unfortunately for him was the very girl approaching him. He had kept his feelings for her wrapped deep down inside his heart, banishing them to the bottom of his mind in failed attempts to forget her existence, because he did not want Persona finding out about Sakura Mikan.

Once Persona discovered his deepest, darkest secret, it was likely the girl in the secret, namely Mikan, would be banished to Hell or some sort of similar place, or worse, as far away from Hyuuga Natsume as possible. And no, he did not want that to happen. Ever.

In a nearby bush, if one looked closely and carefully enough, they should spot a very tiny camera lens being pointed in the direction of the Sakura Tree. It was well hidden, with much foliage and leaves obscuring most people's view of it.

'Er…Imai…I don't think we should do this,' complained Ruka.

The Ice Queen glared at him. 'You lost the bet – Natsume wasn't sleeping. You said he was, so that's why you're my slave now. And since you're my slave, shut up and help me with the projector!'

'Fine!' sighed the animal-lover. 'I'll get you for this one day, Imai – just wait and see!' Hotaru heard him and decided to be on her guard. You never knew with Ruka Nogi what would happen…

Meanwhile, with Natsume, the footsteps had stopped. About half a metre away from him, Natsume silently calculated. Then, he felt his manga being gently pulled off his face. Screwing his eyes in a human reaction to the sudden presence of sunlight hitting his eyes, he felt annoyed.

'What do you want now, Polka Dots?' he demanded to know. The only girl he had ever called by her first name smiled at him. Natsume stared at her, absorbing all the changes in her both physically and emotionally that he could see had happened to her since the last time he'd seen her. She looked totally drained of energy. 'What happened to you?'

Sakura Mikan stopped smiling. 'I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't spoken since two days ago, and since I heard you were back from your last mission, I decided to come and talk to you. Good communication should help our friendship become stronger, right?' She smiled again, making Natsume feel as if his heart was going to shatter into many small pieces.

Mikan, I don't want to stay your friend forever. But you don't know that, and there's no point for me to confess, is there? It would only make you uncomfortable, since you probably don't like me anyway…

Natsume decided it wasn't wise for him to say anything except Hn. This small exclamation was briefly uttered as Mikan settled down onto the grass next to him, but she was sitting in a cross-legged position. 'I need to rest,' she remarked, and then there was silence for a little while. Both were in their own world, thinking.

He was delighted that she was there, but didn't dare to mention that fact. Sometimes the fire caster wished that he was dating her, and then he wouldn't have had to destroy all possible love rivals behind her back due to jealousy. Everyone _EXCEPT_ her knew he loved Mikan, except Mikan herself, which was lucky for Natsume on certain levels.

Natsume had used his Alice to threaten those who did know about the torch he had carried for Mikan since they were ten years old into secrecy, and it had worked on everyone except that blackmailer Ice Queen dating his best friend, Imai Hotaru.

Imai Hotaru was the infamous school's Ice Queen and Blackmailer Extraordinaire, and she also worked as a photojournalist for the school's daily newspaper. She was the newspaper's highest-paid and most professional worker, for reasons the world should know of. The inventor had laughed her head off like a maniac the day Koko had whispered to her that he'd read Natsume's mind during Math period that day and had found out that all he'd been thinking about was how cute the girl sitting next to him on the bench was. The said girl was also Natsume's partner and Hotaru's best friend, Mikan.

Of course, once the Ice Queen knew, it was only a matter of time before everyone else did, and when that finally happened, Koko had been locked in a ring of fire that surrounded the school playground's merry-go-round while it was spinning at an unbelievable speed thanks to the Wind Alice used by one of Natsume's minions.

Koko was admitted to hospital later that day for burns and a fractured ankle that taught him never to mess with Natsume's mind ever again, much less tell other people what the Black Cat had been thinking. Natsume did apologise to him a little afterwards, and warned him to never read his mind again. Koko in fact had been let off more lightly compared to what Natsume was often forced to do during his missions.

As for Hotaru, she had blackmailed him using Mikan, and had forced him to pay him 50 YEN every week. This had continued till now, in fact. If he didn't pay up on the spot, she would annoy him till he did and in fact would increase the payment, because he was a Special Star. One time, he didn't pay up, and Hotaru made all sorts of things happen to him, and he'd destroyed her equipments, and she finally upped the payment to 500 YEN. The extra 450 YEN was payment to her for destroying her equipment.

Hotaru said that whatever he paid now was a small price to pay for Mikan. When Natsume had asked her to clarify, she had explained that for every 10 YEN he paid up, not including the damage costs to her equipment, she would allow him to annoy Mikan for a whole day and promised not to help Mikan at all unless something serious happened.

Natsume, grinning, had willingly paid up on the spot after that, and now he had about 3087 days left in which he could annoy Mikan to his heart's content without her best friend's protection. When he next paid up again, it would be another 5 extra days.

No one knew about his deal with Hotaru at all, otherwise it would've made the front-page news in the school newspaper. Later, Hotaru had even added a part-deal in conjunction with the original one, saying that if he dated her best friend in the future, breaking up with her would constitute a _one billion YEN_ price tag.

Natsume had scoffed at that, saying he couldn't even confess to Mikan, much less date her, but Hotaru said she was just taking 'precautionary measures'. Also, the part-deal had another part to it, which was that the day Natsume started dating Mikan, Hotaru would be allowed to have Mikan all to herself for at least an hour each day (not school hours). Natsume had agreed slightly grudgingly, because Hotaru had threatened to break off the previous deal. Hotaru was pleased when eh agreed and told him the 'Annoy Mikan for one whole day programme' would still be valid even when they were dating, which Natsume was delighted with.

Behind the bush, Hotaru was grinning like mad. 'Nogi, hand me the next film. And, I want you to take pictures. Got that?'

'Whatever,' muttered a displeased Ruka, swearing under his breath as he dug inside Hotaru's bag looking for her equipment.

Anyway, back to the two of them. Natsume, over the years, had seen how Mikan transformed from the stupidest girl in class, to one of the most beautiful girls in the entire campus, and also her grades had improved drastically compared to when she was in elementary.

Now, Mikan was the fifth-smartest person in the entire level, with only Yuu, Natsume, some unknown other student and Hotaru in front of her. The ratings were something like this:

#1: Tobita Yuu

#2: Imai Hotaru

#3: Hyuuga Natsume

#4: -unknown student-

#5: Sakura Mikan

#6: -unknown student-

and so on…

Mikan's brunette hair, which was untied, was long and pretty. It was also soft, and on the rare occasions when her hair got too close to Natsume, he'd intentionally take a deep breath, and all he would smell was her hair, which was the scent of strawberries.

The first time he'd smelt her hair, it had been quite by accident. She had fallen asleep during Jinno's Math Class, and part of her hair had fallen onto his manga. While removing her hair (gently), he accidentally brought it too close to his nose, and from that day onwards, he'd found himself addicted to using strawberry shampoo. That had been when they were in their second year of elementary school, and that was the year Natsume figured out his feelings.

Why did he love her? She…she was an untouchable angel. He could never go near her, lest the darkness that had already engulfed him whole engulf her too and destroy all the light that she had.

Natsume was not terrified of spiders, bats, snakes, missions or even Persona. But the one thing that scared him as much as an imminent trip to Hell would be Mikan dying. If Mikan ever died, all of the light and hope she'd brought to Natsume's once-dark world would disappear from him forever and never come back. And anything that could possibly save him from where he was now would be gone.

A soft voice distracted him from his thoughts. 'Ne, Natsume-kun?'

The raven-haired boy put his unemotional mask back on. 'What, Strawberries?' Mikan audibly gasped. 'What?'

'I said,' said Natsume, grinning,' Strawberries!' Mikan looked totally horrified. 'When did you see my panties, you-you hentai?!'

Natsume smirked. 'I didn't look at all. I simply guessed. You see; I've known you for so long, that I can even predict your panties' prints for the day!' Mikan stared at him. She was not amused. 'Tell me, Hyuuga. How do you know?'

'Simple. It's a tradition for you to fall in front of me every single morning in the school corridor. So, I record my panties findings everyday just for moments like this where I can poke fun at you.' Mikan's face went very red, secretly surprising Natsume a bit.

'Now, on Sundays you wear star-prints, Mondays are reserved especially for polka-dots, Tuesdays are for smiley-faces, Wednesdays are for rainbows, Thursdays are for stripes, Fridays are for hearts and Saturdays, which is today, are reserved for strawberries!' finished Natsume triumphantly, with a evil grin.

Mikan was sitting on the grass, very still. She hadn't moved an inch. Natsume watched her. She was evidently trying to make judgment on what to do next.

'You…you!!!!' she suddenly screamed, slightly startling Natsume.

**(A/N: PLEASE BEGIN THE SONG f YOU WISH TO LISTEN TO IT AND ENJOY YOURSELF…By the way, the girl screaming at the beginning is hilarious. I'm picturing her to be Mikan..LOL)**

**Bold** words are for Japanese translations.

_Italics_ are parts during the song when people are doing stuff. Please imagine that the song is playing in the background or something…)

SUKI? KURAI!? SUKI!!!! OR Love? Hate!? Love!!! BY Rie Kugimiya

(**"Kono... kono... saitei! Saitei no baka inu!''**…''You…you're the worst! The stupidest worst dog!'')

_Natsume laughed, as expected from him. Mikan started trying to hit him with his manga, which Natsume couldn't take, because he hated books, especially __his__ mangas, being used to injure others._

He grabbed the manga back from her. 'Hey, you know,' said Mikan listlessly as she calmed down surprisingly quickly for once and slumped back onto the grass.

'_What now, Polka?'_

'_You see…I've been rather confused recently…' Natsume was immediately alert. 'What happened?' he said instantly. Mikan looked at him uncomfortably._

'_I'm not sure if you should know…because you aren't bothered by this types of things…' Natsume sat up. 'I'll listen.' Mikan stared at him. 'Are you sure?'_

_Natsume nodded slightly. 'Fine,' sighed the brunette. 'Well…there's this guy in our level called Matsumoto Akira, he…'_

'_What did he do to you?!' said a pissed Natsume. Behind the bush, Hotaru was ordering Ruka to zoom in on Natsume's face and snap a picture, which Ruka didi grudgingly._

'_Er…he…well…he…sort of…confessed his love to me yesterday so I've been trying to avoid him since then-' Mikan was interrupted by the sound of Natsume whipping out his hand phone. 'Hey, what are you doing?'_

_Natsume ignored her, his eyes flaring with jealousy and anger, though Mikan could not see this as he had turned his front away from her, so now his back was only visible to her. He dialed a number familiar to himself._

'_Hello?' said the person who picked up. 'Ruka, are you there?' asked the fire caster. 'Er, yeah, why?' replied Ruka._

'I need you to gather the gang and get rid of this guy called Matsumoto Akira in our level…Get your girlfriend and tell her the name, she'll understand.'

'_Haa? OK…I got it, Natsume. Bye.' Ruka hung up, and Natsume put his phone away. Mikan was confused. 'Did you just mention Hotaru?' Natsume whirled around._

_Crap…I forgot she was here when I made that call…guess my jealousy temperament is worse now…__thought Natsume, trying to explain the situation. 'Well…er…'_

'_Did you just call Ruka-pyon and tell him to beat up that guy who confessed his love to me?" said a very amazed-sounding Mikan. Natsume silently cursed. However, he was saved a moment later when Mikan said something._

_Meanwhile, Hotaru was smiling like a madman. 'I just love Mikan – she makes me so much money…' Ruka sweat dropped and turned away from the evil Ice Queen's face. He couldn't bear to see what was going to happen next with Hotaru Imai._

'_Well…' Mikan looked at Natsume as if he was the most ridiculous person on Earth suddenly. 'I don't get what you're doing. See ya later.' She got up to go, still as dense as ever._

'_Hey, wait!' shouted Natsume, slightly pissed._

(**Chanto KOKO ni ite! Watashi no chikaku de**… Be right here! Close to me

**Zutto watashi o itsumo itsumo mitsumete nasai**… Always, always look at me at all times)

_Mikan was extremely happy that Natsume had actually gotten jealous, though she wasn't showing it on purpose, because she heard Natsume following her. Mikan wasn't THAT dense actually. She'd figured out Natsume had feelings for her the year before, when she accidentally saw Natsume paying Hotaru the 50 YEN for Hotaru's 'Mikan Programme'. She'd been trying to think the whole past year of how to confess to him as well that she liked him._

_Just then, Luna and Wakako appeared out of nowhere and launched themselves at Natsume with a loud squeal of 'NATSU-KUN!!!'_

_Mikan stared at the two girls, disgusted. Natsume immediately burnt their hair, and they screamed and ran off in the direction of the toilet. The brunette started thinking evil thoughts._

(**Yoso mishiteta desho hoka no onna no ko**… You looked away, didn't you? At other girls

**Oshiokisuru wa FURARI FURARI furachina YATSU wa**… I'll punish those who are wavering and insolent)

'_Listen, Mikan!' shouted the raven-haired boy following her. He grabbed her shoulder, but Mikan shook his hand off her. 'Don't touch me and go and find those two girls. You shouldn't have burnt their hair – you should've gone off with them instead.' __(NOTE: Mikan is also feeling jealous now =D )_

(_**Don't touch! Kikanai kara ne ii wake wa**__… _Don't touch! Because I won't listen to excuses)

_Natsume felt more puzzled than ever. Suddenly, a great light dawned on him. __'What? What did you just say?' __He started grinning._

_Mikan glared at him. 'I'm tired, I'm gonna take a rest.' She started walking away when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her. 'Huh?'_

(**Touch me... tsukareta kara... Nee kata o kashite yo**… Touch me...because I'm tired... Hey, lend me your shoulder)

_Mikan turned her head. She started blushing. 'Hyuuga Natsume, why are you hugging me?'_

'_You can use me for a rest support,' commented the raven-haired guy, holding her close._

Mikan went even redder. 'I should've guessed it a couple of minutes earlier,' said Natsume suddenly with an even bigger grin.

'Oh man,' laughed Hotaru. 'I'm selling this picture for a million YEN, man…' Ruka groaned in dismay, thinking how mad Natsume and Mikan were going to be soon.

(**SUKI yo nante uso yo**… I love you, it's a lie

**KIRAI sore mo uso dawa**… I hate you, that's a lie, too

**Nai nai nai DAME yo kanchigai**… No no no, it's a misunderstanding

**Dakara "SUKI yo" nante iwanai**… So I won't say, "I love you"

**Non Non Non dokka e ittara**… No No No, because I absolutely won't forgive you

**Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!**… If you go somewhere else)

'_Huh?' said Mikan. 'Idiot! Stop acting so dense. Who knew you could be that smart? You are good at hiding, I must say.'_

_Natsume finally let her go after a while (__**NOTE:**__Mikan had no complaints, something which pleased Natsume even more__) but didn't let her leave. He grabbed her hand._

(**Datte**… But

**HONTO wa dare yori soba ni itai no**… The truth is, I want to be by your side more than anyone else

**Ai no kusari de sanpo shimasho!**… Let's go take a walk in chains of love!)

_Mikan, for all the love she had for the guy holding her hand and refusing to let go, had a point where she was bound to be pissed. Natsume had just struck a nerve._

_She wondered if there was something that would make him let go of her hand. Suddenly, an idea struck her, and she grinned. Natsume caught her grinning and asked her what the joke was._

'_Oh, nothing,' she said casually, 'but my fan club isn't gonna be happy if they see us. We're rather close, after all.'_

_Mikan's wish was immediately granted. Natsume let go of her hand. But to her disappointment, he simply pulled out his phone again and dialed Ruka's number again._

_Behind the bushes, Ruka stiffened as he heard his phone vibrate. Imai glared at him as he hurriedly answered the call, deciding to whisper in case he was heard._

_An impatient Natsume waited for Ruka to pick up the phone. He was now even more pissed with Mikan's admirers. 'Ruka,' he said into the phone, 'besides the guy from earlier, destroy all the members in Mikan's fan club. Thanks. Bye.' He hung up._

'_What was that for?' gasped Mikan. Natsume felt like glaring at her. He took a deep breath. Ruka, still hiding, sighed and closed his phone uncomfortably._

(**Chanto kiite yo ne! Watashi no iu koto**… Listen up! To what I say

**Tsui ni bakuhatsu dare to? Dare to? Sekkinshiteta no!?**… I finally explode who? Who? Did you get close to?!)

_Mikan stared at Natsume. 'What? I'm not your property. We're not even dating. You don't have the right to restrict me from getting close with other guys.' Mikan was knowingly toeing the line now, but she wanted to see Natsume's reaction._

_Natsume felt like killing her now, but he suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to let Mikan know he loved her (__**NOTE:**__Natsume still has no clue Mikan already knows… LOL__). He decided to try and bluff his way out._

(**Gokaishinai de yo koishitenai wa yo**… Don't get me wrong; I'm not in love with you

**Dakedo kini naru nande? Nande? Nande mo nai no ni**… But I'm worried why? Why? Even though it's nothing…)

_Mikan glared at him now. This wasn't the reaction she'd expected. She decided it was wise to leave. As she did so, Natsume suddenly grabbed her shoulders again and made her face him, and before she knew what was going on, he'd already kissed her._

_He hadn't stopped yet. What pissed Mikan off was that she wasn't supposed to like it at the moment because she knew about Persona and Natsume and unfortunately for her, she did like the kiss. Finally, she broke away just as she was about to kiss him back._

(**Don't kiss! Nido to wa KISS wa shinai kara**… Don't kiss! Because I won't KISS you again)

_Natsume stared at her. 'You like it, didn't you?' he said suddenly. Mikan sighed. 'Tell you what…'_

(**Kiss me... gishikijanai KISS... Donna ajika na?**… Kiss me... A non-ritual KISS... What does it taste like?)

Natsume grabbed her and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Which wasn't a 'non-ritual kiss'…but Mikan decided that at this point of time she should just forget it and kiss him back, which she did, surprising Natsume.

(**SUKI yo nante yume yo**… I love you, it's a dream

**KIRAI sore mo yume dawa**… I hate you, that's a dream, too)

Finally, the two parted, gasping for air. Natsume stared at Mikan as he pulled her into a tight hug. He sighed inwardly. It was great just now; too bad he'd have to stop soon, otherwise word would definitely get to Persona.

'Hey,' he asked Mikan suddenly. 'If I let you go, are you going to meet those fanboys again?' Mikan giggled, thinking she should try out a new tactic.

'No. I'm late for my date.' Natsume immediately gripped her shoulders tightly. 'WHO ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH?' His eyes flared, depicting deep anger.

(**Nai nai nai tokubetsu na KIMOCHI**… No no no, it's a special feeling

**Dakara "SUKI yo" nante ienai**… So I can't say "I love you"

**Non Non Non dare ka to DE-TO wa**… No No No, because I absolutely won't let you

**Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!**… Go on a date with someone else)

'_Oh, nobody…' said Mikan with a grin. 'Except you.' Natsume relaxed his grip on her, and then suddenly stiffened as his brilliant brain absorbed what she'd said. 'Wait…'_

_Mikan grinned. She gave him a big hug that startled him. 'I love you,' she whispered into his ears. Natsume went __'white'__. 'What?!'_

_She grinned and let go of him, then started running away. 'Hey! What the he-'' began Natsume, and he started chasing her. 'You're not going just like that!'_

(**So~yo**… Yeah

**HONTO wa dare yori taisetsu dakara**… The truth is, because you're more precious to me than anyone else

**Ai no MUCHI dawa gaman nasai!**… Endure the whip of love!)

After a few hundred metres, Mikan could run no longer, so Natsume caught up with her rather easily. He grabbed her from behind. Mikan stiffened slightly as she felt his hands around her neck. She was rather uncomfortable, since she just ran so much.

She blushed. 'What are you doing? That's the second time today!'

(**Don't touch! Kikanai kara ne ii wake wa**… Don't touch! Because I won't listen to excuses

**Touch me... tsurai toki wa... gyutto kono te tsunai de**… Touch me... When it's tough...hold my hand tightly)

'I love you too,' Natsume whispered into her ear. Mikan gasped.

(**SUKI yo nante uso yo**… I love you, it's a lie

**KIRAI sore mo uso dawa**… I hate you, that's a lie, too

**Nai nai nai DAME yo kanchigai**… No no no, it's a misunderstanding

**Dakara "SUKI yo" nante iwanai**… So I won't say, "I love you"

**Non Non Non dokka e ittara**… No No No, because I absolutely won't forgive you

**Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!**… If you go somewhere else

**SUKI yo nante yume yo**… I love you, it's a dream

**KIRAI sore mo yume dawa**… I hate you, that's a dream, too)

**Nai nai nai tokubetsu na KIMOCHI**… No no no, it's a special feeling

'_So…are you still going to go on a date?' asked Natsume when he finally released her from his grip. Mikan turned around to face him. 'Yes.'_

'_What?!' gasped the fire caster. Mikan laughed. 'Don't misunderstand. I'm going on a date with you. Persona can be settled later, and you don't have to pay my best friend 50 YEN a month anymore if you don't want to.' Natsume looked even more confused. 'Hn?' Then, he realized what she'd just said and started to blush._

(**Dakara "SUKI yo" nante ienai**… So I can't say "I love you"

**Non Non Non dare ka to DE-TO wa**… No No No, because I absolutely won't let you

**Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!**… Go on a date with someone else)

'_Wa-wait…you mean…You already knew about it a long time ago?!' Natsume demanded to know, face-flushing red slightly. Mikan giggled._

'_Yup,' she replied, and started running away._

'_And you never said anything about it? So I've been paying that Imai so much money for nothing? Why, you!' hissed Natsume, starting to chase Mikan._

'_Hehe!!!' laughed the brunette. Just then, from behind Hotaru leapt out of the bush, dragging Ruka with her towards the school building. 'Time to develop those pictures,' commented the Ice Queen. Natsume and Mikan stared at them. They were about ten metres apart…_

'_Hotaru!' gasped Mikan. 'And Ruka-pyon!' Natsume twitched. He realized that Imai had blackmailed his best friend into helping her and had been hiding in the bushes all along…_

'_Mikan! Get Imai! She has evidence of us!' Mikan's eyes widened._

'_Noo!!! HOTARU!!!' gasped the brunette, and started following Natsume in a hurry_.

**So~yo**… Yeah

**Ichibyou dake de mo hanaretakunai**… I don't want to be apart from you even for just a second

**Ai no OKITE yo tsuiteki nasai!**… Follow the laws of love!

_**~THE END~**_

**A/N:** OK, I typed this in a hurry, so I dunno whether it was good or not. Please try to review… I hope there weren't any mistakes here??? XD

~Light-chan


End file.
